


The Place Where Love Blossoms

by kionyu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but rewarding sometimes, good luck furi, online dating is risky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kionyu/pseuds/kionyu
Summary: Furihata didn’t believe in god, or fate, or anything omniscient like that, because if he did, it would mean all these deities hate him, and that would just be too depressing.Along comes someone on a dating site called Sei-chan that makes Furihata doubt his convictions, just a little bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nappru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nappru/gifts).



After the winter cup, Furi finally confesses to the love of his life. But she rejects him (because in the first place she didn't take her promise seriously). Feeling down and rejected, Furi goes on a dating website and tries to go on a blind date. And guess who popped up as the "perfect" match? Interest in Basketball? (check). Furi is surprised it's Akashi when they meet up, and at first isn't comfortable and awks, but they get to know each other better and Akashi was bold enough to ask to call each other by their first name. Furi thinks he found the love of his life (maybe), but when Seirin and Rakuzen have a practice match (heart pounding for Furi in lot of ways), Seijuuro doesn't even acknowledge him??? Somehow (by his detective skills or.. Kuroko) he finds out Sei has a double personality (and the main personality isn't even the one he's dating, plus Akashi doesn't even know his other personality is still hanging around, never mind got himself a boyfriend.) What will Furi do?? Tell Akashi, or pretend nothing? But to be real, Furi is bad at lies, and when Akashi gets suspicious he...?

 

Furihata didn’t believe in god, or fate, or anything omniscient like that, because if he did, it would mean all these deities hate him, and that would just be too depressing.

The Winter Cup victory was a moment of bliss for Furihata. Seirin had won, against all odds, and Furihata could even be proud to say that he contribiuted that vitctory. 

That foolish thinking was what lead him to confess to Aiyu, whom Furihata kept the torch alive for all these months, hoping he would be able to become a man that she would be happy to go out with. 

_“What? Your team won the basketball Winter Cup?” she said, tone discontented but Furihata had chosen to ignore it. “I’m sorry, I still don’t feel that way about you.”_

_“B-but, you said you would go out with me if I became number one in something-“_

_“Furihata-kun…” Aiyu said, troubled. “I didn’t want to hurt your feelings, but you’re just not my type…”_

And Furihata was a fool for thinking otherwise. 

It was fine, though. Because Furihata had always been more used to rejection and failure over success and brilliance. That was why he could never be like the Generation of Miracles – especially Akashi Seijuro, who was the ultimate antithesis to Furihata. 

During their first meeting, Akashi’s mere presence had frozen Furihata to the spot he stood, and he hadn’t even done or said anything. In a way, Furihata hated Akashi, because he was everything Furihata wasn’t.

But in another way, Furihata also admired him, because he was everything Furihata wasn’t. 

*

Kawahara and Fukuda were his closest friends on the Seirin team, but sometimes Furihata wished to cobber them both on the head.

“Haha, what’s the harm, Furi,” Kawahara said cheerfully, lifting Furihata’s phone out of reach. “Just let me put up a picture and we’re done!”

“I don’t want to use a _dating website_!” Furihata protested. “I just got rejected, let me mope in peace!”

“But that’s exactly why you should try online dating,” Fukuda said, snapping a photo of Furihata discreetly while he wasn’t paying attention. “There, now let me just put a dozen filters on this and you should be reeling in the ladies…”

“Shut up!” Furihata cried.

But it was no use, his friends were determined. After his friends finally relinquished his phone, Furihata was left with a dating profile that surprisingly outlined his personality and interests, with a photo of him sporting bunny ears to boot. “Geez, there’s no way anyone would be interested in me with a photo like this,” he sighed, snapping his phone shut and headed home, hoping for a quiet night of angsting.

*

Furihata stared at his phone in disbelief. “No way…” He had been wrong about hisi profile being completely undesirable, apparently. Very wrong. 

There were 14 messages in his inbox, lined up neatly for his choosing once he got home. How could this possibly happen? Furihata checked quickly his profile introduction to see if there was any explicit offers made on it that he missed the first time around. There wasn’t.

“So these people are actually interested in me?” Furihata felt embarrassed and falattered at the same time. Looks like he wasn’t as forever alone as he thought.

But a closer look revealed the catch. “male, male, male, what the hell did they put down for my preference?” Furihata groaned, burying his head in his pillow.

There was no way FUrihata could go out with any of them. He wasn’t gay, first of all, and besides, none of these people were his type…

“basketball player, huh?” Furihata clicked open the profile, it only had a blurry shot of a young man, and Furihata couldn’t make out his features with the bad lighting in the photo. He scrolled down. 

“Enjoys playing basketball and shogi… ‘I’m not a very open person so I have trouble making connections with people, but I am a very devoted partner once I’m in a relationship with a person I care about.’ 

Awe, that’s kind of sweet. But I still can’t date a guy…” Furihata was saying, as his finger scrolled down further to read more of the profile.

*

A few hours passed of stalking the boy’s profile and eventually messaging back and forth, and Furihata had not only gotten over his hesitation of dating a guy, but he was also very interested in meeting up with this “Sei-chan”.

*

Furihata was decked out in his nicest dress shirt and the loafers he never broken in, sipping a strawberry shake in Maji Burger. He watched as a young mother hushed her fussying child, and started feeling very regretful for choosing this place as the location for his first date with Sei-chan.

Sei-chan had allowed him to choose the time and place for a meeting, and Furihata had thought hard about the most romantic place he could think of, and nothing but scenes of Kuroko and Kagami sharing intense sexual tension while eating at Maji Burger came to mind. 

But looking back now, Sei-chan is definitely the classy and proper type, if his tone of type was anything to go by, but he hadn’t complained or hesitated when Furihata made the suggestion, so it didn’t click in his mind how out of place Sei-chan would be in a place like this.

Before he could think himself into cancelling the whole thing, he felt a hand on his shoulder and a warm voice said, “Kouki, I apologize for being late. I had never been here before and it took me a bit to locate you.” 

Furihata turned around quickly, heart pumping faster as his face warmed. “It’s no problem, I just got here myself-“ his whole body froze when he saw familiar sunset red hair, and a yellow gold pupil that mismatched his other red one. 

Sei-chan was Akashi Seijuro, and Furihata was going to piss himself on his first date.

“What’s the matter, Kouki, ah, perhaps you would prefer Furihata-kun?” The Rakuzen captain sat down opposite to Furihata’s seat gracefully. “Oh, is this shake for me?” He examined the cup set in front of him with interest, it was a banana flavoured one, as Furihata had learned was Sei-chan- no, Akashi’s favourite fruit.

“It, it is. Um, Kouki is fine.” Furihata managed, his shoulders were still stiff and drawn, and he watched with morbid fascination as Akashi drank from the straw, lips wrapped delicately around it. “Thank you, it is very good,” he smiled pleasantly, and something in Furihata loosened. Even though he had a million questions about _why in the world was Akashi Seijuro using a dating app_ , it seemed he at least knew it was the Seirin first year he was talking to all along. 

“You’re welcome,” Furihata said softly, ducking his head a little. “I’m really sorry, this probably isnt’ somewhere that suits your tastes, Akashi-kun.”

The other boy was dressed in a crisp white collared shirt, with a loose marron cardigan draped over his shoulders. He looked very, very pretty, and very out of place in a Maji Burger. 

“None sense, I am perfectly content wherever you chose, Kouki,” Akashi said. “In fact, I am pleasantly surprised by the quality of the drinks here. I have never been to a Maji Burger, you see.”

“N-never?” Furihata was speechless. “This place has really great shakes, and um, burger too!” Crap, he sounded like an idiot, Furihata berated himself in his head. 

“Is that so,” Akashi didn’t seem fazed, he gave Furihata a gentle smile and said, “why don’t we order some then?”

Furihata’s heart skipped a beat. “O-of course, Akashi-kun.”

“Please, call me Seijuro.” 

And that was how Furihata ended up on a date at Maji Burger with Akashi Seijuro. 

*

Somehow, Furihata not only survives the date, but he also realized that Akashi was a really cool guy. The Rakuzen captain was very easy to talk to, and he made very interesting conversation. They even went to play a few rounds of one on one after their meal, Akashi giving Furihata a few pointers in his play.

“Ugh, no more!” Furihata gasped for breath, as Akashi dribbled circles around him and scored another net. 

Akashi laughed a little, and retrieved the ball alongside a water bottle. “You’ve improved since the last time we played,” he said, and Furihata tried not to blush as he drank down the cool ice water. 

“I’ve still got a long ways to go, to catch up to you and Kuroko and Kagami,” Furihata said. “You’re really amazing, Seijuro, I can’t imagine how hard you must practice.”

For a split second Akashi seemed taken aback, but he quickly recovered and said, “Thank you, Kouki. I have high expectations for you as well.” His tone was teasing, but his eyes softened a little around the corners. Furihata hadn’t even realized the other boy had been tense before.

They said goodbyes and made plans for another meeting soon, and Furihata went home that night giddy and in a daze. He reconciled the Akashi that had exerted sheer menace with the one that was sweetly composed today, and decided that Akashi must have been just very intense about basketball, or Kuroko or something, and he went to sleep thinking of those sharp heterochromatic eyes, looking at Furihata with a fondness that warmed and surprised him.

*

A week later, they met again under very different circumstances. 

Seirin was having a practice match with Rakuzen today, a very rare and very exciting occasion for Furihata. He hadn’t seen Akashi again since the last time, as they were both busy, but this was a good oppourtunity to watch Akashi on the courts and greet him after the match. 

He knew he had little to no chance of being put into the match today, but there was still that small possibility that coach would, that made Furihata’s fists tremble on the bench. He wanted to play to his best against Akashi, if only to not disappoint him.

“Furi, you seem particular pumped today,” Kagami came over and said, giving him a grin. 

Furihata felt heat rush to his face. No one knew what he and Akashi’s relationship were, and he wasn’t quite ready to say anything yet after only one date. (What if Akashi decided he wasn’t good enough for him?) “I guess I am,” he settled. “Rakuzen is a very strong team.” 

“Not so strong that we can’t beat them again,” Kagami said blithely, but his eyes said he was serious, too. He wasn’t the same Kagami who would jump in head first into matches without thinking anymore, Kuroko was a good influence on him.

There was a rumble of noise, and the Rakuzen team walked into the gym single file and head held high. Furihata’s pulse quickened and he caught sight of familiar red hair. He tried to meet the other boy’s eyes but Akashi wasn’t looking for him. He approached Kuroko and they bid each other good luck (or bad luck, was probably more likely). Furihata felt a little hurt. Did Akashi not want to acknowledge him in front of others?

Regardless, the game went on, and Furihata watched tensly as Seirin and Rakuzen exchanged baskets. Deep down, Furihata felt a little guilty that he wanted Rakuzen to win this match, if only to see Akashi smile that self-assured smile. 

As the second quarter passed, coach approached him and said, “Furi, Kagami said you were pumped today,” she said, a devious glint in her eye. 

“Um, y-yes?” Furihata said meekly, half prepared for coach to assign him extra practice, as she was prone to doing. 

She smirked and said with a hand on her hip, “Well? Get on the court!”

“What?!”

Furihata’s head whipped back and forth as he looked at Kagami grinning at him on his left, and Kuroko giving him an assuring (not) nod from his right. Welp, this was kind of what he wanted, even if it scared the crap out of him to be playing against Rakuzen again.

He nervously chanced a glance at Akashi. Nothing, not even a blink. The other boy was poised and in a ready stance, forehead a light sheen of sweat. He looked normal, like he wasn’t playing a game against someone he just had a date with the week before. Furihata’s heart twinged, was this Akashi’s way of dumping him? By forgetting he existed?

There was no time for such thoughts though, as the whistle blew and the game went on. Throughout the game Furihata played his best, guarding the other point guard even when his lungs felt like they were burning out of his chest.

In the end, they lost with a close five points. It wasn’t a win, but coach had been satisfied apparently, because she happily clapped Furihata hard on his back and only gave them ten extra laps for loosing. 

Furihata looked back at the Rakuzen captain, and this time Akashi met his eyes. Furihata started when he realized there was no sign of recoginition in those eyes.

It wasn’t that Akashi didn’t acknowledge him, Furihata realized. It was like he didn’t even _know_ him.

“Who are you?” Furihata blurted out, and he slapped a hand over his mouth immediately when he realized what he had said. “I-I mean-“

“Ah,” Akashi’s eyes widened. He looked around quickly, as if in a panic. “Furihata-kun?” he tried, and quickly corrected himself when Furihata flinched. “I mean, Kouki,” he said smoothly, but Furihata didn’t miss the implications of that exchange. “I am Akashi Seijuro, of course,” he said, tone carefully neutral, but Furihata caught the stiffiness in his jaw. 

“No, you’re not. You’re not the Seijuro I know.” Furihata knew this for certain. 

“I see…” he said. “I didn’t realize that he was still around…” Akashi looked very troubled for a moment, and Furihata felt resigned, it seemed like that date with Akashi was like a dream, with a man that looked and acted very much like Akashi, but wasn’t him.

“Furihata-kun, I am sure Kuroko has told you this before,” Akashi said slowly, as if he as having trouble getting the words out. “There are ah…for a lack of a better word, two of me.”

Furihata blinked. “Two of you? Like…twins?”

“No, not quite…” Now Akashi looked slightly flustered. “I mean, there are two personalities inside me.”

“Um..”

“I thought the other me had been gone for good when Seirin had defeated us so soundly in the Winter Cup, but it would appear that was not the case. I do apologize for disorienting you like this,” Akashi explained quickly. 

“Oh…so the one that I went on a date with, it wasn’t you?” Furihata felt relieved and disappointed at the same time. Relieved because he hadn’t been dumped after all, but disappointed because he didn’t see how he could dating Akashi when it was clear half of him was not interested.

“A-a date?” Akashi stuttered, and then flushed. “I-I see…so that was what he got up to during that day…”

Furihata watched with his mouth agape, Akashi was acting embarrassed? Was this real? Was this a third personality?

After a few silent moments, Akashi visibly composed himself. “Furihata-kun, it looks like my other half was able to do what I couldn’t.” Furihata was shocked once again. What was he hearing? “If ah- you are not too appalled by my terrible behaviour just now, would you be willing to go on another date with us-I mean, me?”

Furihata really should say no. Dating Akashi would definitely not be good for his heart, especialy being jerked around like this with his feelings as well as his sanity, but…

Akashi’s cheeks were dusted faintly pink, and Furihata was pretty sure that wasn’t from exertion. 

Furihata bid farewell to his sanity and peace of mind.

*

“Hey, Furi! What were you and Akashi talking about?” Kawahara said, after Furihata finally joined the rest of the team in the locker rooms. “It looked serious from here, is he threatening to stab someone again?”

“No…” Furihata looked at his friend, and didn’t know where to even begin in telling him what happened. “I’m going to Maji Burger with Akashi, on a date,” he settled with.

Several confused voices shouted at him, and through the hoard of the Seirin team members. Furihata met Kagami’s eyes. 

The other first year gave him a thumbs up and mouthed “Good choice.”

Furihata decided maybe the gods that may be out there did have some favour for him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday my dear friend Nappru~ Hopefully we all can find love one day in a Maji Burger near you. ^^


End file.
